Fears of Love
by Yucale
Summary: RonXHarry. Scheiße, ich kann keine Summarys schreiben, also lest lieber selbst, dann verderb ich euch nicht durch mein gelaber die Freude an der Fic XD. Please R&R!


Ich bin's mal wieder. Diesmal hab ich eine RonXHarry Fic geschrieben, also Slash. Bitte seid mir nicht böse, wenn die Fic nicht ganz so gut geworden ist, es war schon spät, als ich sie geschrieben habe. Außerdem ist es erst meine zweite Fic die ich veröffentliche, darum seid bitte bitte gnädig mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Wie sollte es anders sein, alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, nicht mir, nur die Idee stammt von mir.  
  
A/N: Schon mal im Vorraus: an einer Stelle heißt es, die beiden würden sich brauchen. Das erklärt sich damit, das die Fic nach Band 5 spielen soll.  
  
Und sagt später nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Da steht er nun, seine wunderschönen grünen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich verliere mich in ihnen, will meine Blicke nicht mehr abwenden, doch muss ich es tun, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich werde ihn niemals haben haben können.  
  
Als ich ihn wieder anblicke, schenkt er mir sein wunderbares Lächeln. Ich will es ihm gleichtun, doch das Lächeln will meine Augen nicht erreichen.  
  
Besorgt fragt er nun, was mit mir los sei, doch ich kann ihm nicht antworten, zu anstrengend ist mein innerer Kampf. Würde ich ihm antworten, es wäre vorbei. Alles würde aus mir heraus sprudeln, ungehindert, meiner Vernunft wiedersprechend, und er würde sich on mir abwenden, er, den ich doch sosehr liebe. Mein Blick wird traurig, dann fast glasig, und ich verliere mich in meiner Fantasie, in der er mir so nah ist. Ich küsse ihn, streiche durch sein zerzaustes Haar und spüre diese Wärme, die immerzu von ihm ausgeht.  
  
"Ron? Was ist los?", fragt er nochmal, nun schon fast ein wenig panisch, und holt aus diesem wunderbare Traum zurück.  
  
"Es ist nichts.", antworte ich bestimmt. Wenn er wüsste, was los ist, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überstehen würde, ihn gehen zu sehen. Wieder verhängt ein Schleier meine Augen.  
  
"Ron, warum lügst du mich an? Was ist so schlimm, dass du es deinem besten Freund nicht anvertrauen kannst?" Etwas flehendes liegt nun in seiner sonst so sanften Stimme, seine grünen Augen sehen noch immer besorgt in die meinen. Lange kann ich ihm nicht mehr standhalten, doch tapfer lasse ich meinen Blick uf ihm ruhen.  
  
"Es ist wirklich nichts, es geht mir gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen Harry.", lüge ich ein zweites mal. Es tut weh, die Wahrheit vor ihm zu verergen, und es ist schwer, nicht diesem Wunsch nnachzugeben, ihm einfach alles zu sagen, nicht mehr länger zu lügen, aber ich will ihn nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn am dringendsten brauche, wo ich ihn brauche.  
  
Es geht einfach nicht anders.  
  
"Bitte, Ron, sprich mit mir! Nichts kann schlimmer sein als dein Schweigen!", sagt er verzweifelt, und dann ganz leise:" Ich will dir doch nur helfen." Eine einsame Träne glitzert in seinen sonst so klaren Smaragdaugen, und auch ich kann die Tränen nicht nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Warum weint er, wo doch ich es bin, der nie glücklich ist, für den die Welt immer grau zu sein scheint, für den die Sonne nicht mehr scheint, nich mehr scheinen will?  
  
Habe ich ihn etwa verletzt...fühlt er vielleicht auch mehr für mich als nur Freundschaft?  
  
Aber nein, nicht er, der er doch in Cho verliebt ist, der er jede Sekunde an sie denkt und mir damit, ohne es zu merken, jedesmal einen Stich mitten ins Herz versetzt.  
  
Ich muss meine Augen von ihm abwenden, habe einfach keine Kraft mehr, um dieser Qual standzuhalten. Viele stumme Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg, nichts scheint sie stoppen zu können, als plötztlich jemand meine Hand ergreift.  
  
Ich blicke auf, und sehe, dass Harry direkt vor mir steht, seine fragenden und doch tröstenden Blicke auf mir ruhen lässt.  
  
"Sag mir doch endlich, was mit dir los ist. Ich werde nicht davonrennen, egal, wie schlimm es sein mag. Ich könnte es gar nicht, denn wie könnte ich dich verletzen?", flüstert er mir zu.  
  
Und nun ist es vorbei, ich kann nicht mehr anmir halten, und hemmungslos schluchzend falle ich in seine Arme.  
  
"Oh Harry, ich wollte dir nie wehtun, aber würde ich sagen, was los ist, würde ich es tun! Ich...bitte vergib mir Harry. Aber ich...ich-", schluchze ich.  
  
Beruhigend streichelt er mir über den Rücken, flüstert mir leise Worte zu, und langsam werde ich ruhiger.  
  
Ich löse mich von ihm und suche wieder seine Blicke, in denen ich die nötige Stärke finde, um meinen Satz zu vervollständigen.  
  
"Harry, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben, aber-"  
  
Weiter komme ich nicht, denn er zieht mich an sich, und seine Lippen berühren die meinen.  
  
Dies muss der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens sein, und immer mehr versinke ich in seiner Zärtlichkeit. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es scheint, lösen wir uns wieder voneinander, und glücklich sehe ich ihn an, blicke in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, undsehe auch in ihnen dises Glück.  
  
Und nun ist es mir klar, es ist so deutlich.  
  
Hätte ich auch nur einmal versucht, seine Blicke zu deuten, so hätte ich in ihnen gefunden, wonach ich mich solange gesehnt hatte.  
  
Seine Liebe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey, ich hab es geschafft, endlich hab ich die Story komplett abgetippt! Das dauert bei mir immer Jahre XD. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen. Sie ist mir eingefallen, nachdem ich den ganzen Abend lang andere Fic's gelesen hatte, und ich konnte gar nicht anders, als sie abzutippen und on zu stellen. Wie immer würde ich mich riesig über Rewiews freuen. Schon mal danke im Voraus. Bye, Frodos Tochter. 


End file.
